


One Last Shot

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Trans Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a foster parent was a mixed bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Shot

He hated the fact that he never got to meet his foster parents before living there. He hated it. They were vile, they didn’t understand him at all, and he hated the way they would curl their lip, judge his clothing, judge him all in one fell swoop before they even talked.

Alois didn’t… react well. There was a reason this was his last chance before he was going to be placed in a group home.

Inhale, exhale. He could make this work  _maybe._ Before he could knock on the door, though, it opened and all the boy was able to grasp was  _holy shit that’s a lot of red_ before he was abruptly dragged inside. “You’re here!”

The voice belonged to a very tall woman with bright red hair pulled up into a messy bun, an apron that matched said hair over her clothing. “I’m Grell, and damn, I’ve been waiting all day for you! Come on, I’m making ice cream in the kitchen, you can help me!”

Alois blinked, owlishly, a few times, trying to process that whole thing. “Er- I’m lactose intolerant,” was all he ended up being able to get out, not sure what to do next. This was a  _wholly_ different greeting than he had ever gotten. Ever. He sort of felt like he had stepped into the Twilight Zone.

“It’s dairy free, no worries~!” She announced, sing-song, before reaching out to take his bag. Instinctively, he jerked it away, and she blinked bright green eyes at him before grinning. “I’ll let you put your shit in your room, then. End of the hall, take a right, the one that says your name on it. Can’t fucking miss it. I’ll be in the kitchen~.”

He watched the sashaying of her hips as she walked away, heels click-clacking on the floor, just… stunned. That was less invasive that he had ever had. As well as more friendly.

Hesitantly, very hesitantly, the boy smirksmiled (he had never quite been able to rid one from the other), and started down the hallway, suitcase rolling behind him. He was going to get ice cream. Dairy free ice cream - no sickness. Not too bad of a start. 

And Alois definitely, definitely wanted to borrow those heels.


End file.
